Maestra y Shinki
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: -Kazuma—llamo Viina/Él se detuvo y espero a que ella hablara./- ¿Tú crees que exista el amor entre Diosa y shinki?/Era verdad, Chōki era único. Era cierto, le guardaba un gran cariño.


¡Hola! Pues son nueva aquí en Noragami (no estoy segura como expresarlo, espero me entiendan). Estoy nerviosa porque es la primera historia que escribo de este anime y manga y la primera vez que lo comparto.

Es una pareja de la que no he leído pero que por alguna razón yo fantaseo, no sé si seré a la única de los que pasen por aquí a la que le encanta el Kazuma x Vaisravan o Bishamon, como la conozcan. Ellos me gustan mucho, para mi hacen una pareja perfecta, aunque no haya ninguna pista hasta ahorita de que alguno sienta algo mas que cariño de Diosa y Shinki; pero bueno, a causa de eso es que mi mente e imaginación comienzan a trabajar:3

Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka, yo solo imagino historias con ellos y las comparto aquí por diversión.

* * *

Los últimos acontecimientos habían servido para perdonar, darse cuenta del error en el que había vivido y el tiempo que había perdido mientras seguía aferrándose a él. Hicieron, sobre todo que ella se uniera aún más con Kazuma, su shinki, quien le fue fiel y la protegió en el pasado y seguía haciéndolo. Cierto era que había tomado decisiones extremas y sin siquiera haberla consultado, pero ella sabía que lo había hecho por su bien, para salvarla porque Chōki era único y era a quien le guardaba un cariño especial y diferente al de los otros shinki; era un sentimiento que no sabía si era correcto sentir.

-Viina

Escucho la voz de Kazuma llamándola por el otro lado de las puertas del baño de aguas termales.

-Puedes entrar—autorizo con calma— ¿Qué sucede?

Y allí estaba, justo tras ella. El joven de cabellos castaños y cortos quien acomodaba con cuidado sus gafas, por las cuales podían apreciarse sus hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba vestido, como siempre, con su traje negro perfectamente impecable.

-Tu permiso para ausentarme el resto del día de hoy y tal vez mañana

-¿Por qué?

-Yukine me pidió ayudarlo con la restricción, se le ha dificultado mucho

-Podrá solo—debatió.

-Viina…

Dijo su nombre tan pacientemente que Vaisravana no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. Suerte era que él estaba situado tras ella y no podía ver su leve sonrojo, además de que ella no lo veía, y por lo tanto él no podría contribuir a que este aumentara.

-¿Por qué ayudas tanto a ese shinki?

-Lo hago porque tiene potencial y porque será una buena forma de disculparme con Yato, ya que por mi causa aguanto mucho tiempo el ser perseguido por ti

-Deberías olvidar ese tema, Kazuma

-Jamás podría

Vaisravana giro levemente su cabeza para apreciarlo un poco con la mirada, pero no conto con que sus ojos se cruzarían con los de Chōki. Rápidamente regreso su vista al punto donde estaba antes y Kazuma se desconcertó por ello, ya que la diosa de la guerra nunca desviaba su mirada ante nadie, y jamás lo había hecho ante él.

Ella se tensó. Era la primera vez, después de todo lo que había pasado, que Kazuma entraba a su baño. Era al único que dejaba entrar porque era el guía y podía haber alguna emergencia pero también porque se sentía tranquila con él, y en ese justo momento, ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa tranquilidad?

-¿Te sientes bien, Viina?—cuestiono el shinki preocupado.

-Estoy bien

-Tal vez deberías…

-De acuerdo—interrumpió la Diosa de la guerra. —puedes ausentarte para ir con el shinki de Yato. Las cosas han estado tranquilas después de todo

-Te lo agradezco

Kazuma iba a salir pero al ver parte del cabello de su maestra húmedo y esparcido en el suelo no pudo evitar tomar un mechón de este y admirarlo por unos segundos en completo silencio.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Kazuma?, sé que quieres decir algo

Bishamon sabía porque su shinki hacía eso. Sabía que actuaba de esa manera cuando la quería contradecir en algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo o porque deseaba decirle algo que se le dificultaba hablar.

-No sucede nada, es solo que siempre me ha gustado tu cabello—confeso.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca automáticamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, soltó el mechón de cabello y se levantó para marcharse un poco avergonzado por su anterior acción.

-Kazuma—llamo Viina

Él se detuvo y espero a que ella hablara.

- ¿Tú crees que exista el amor entre Diosa y shinki?—pregunto mientras se trataba de ocultar lo más que podía en el agua por la situación bochornosa en la que se había convertido ese encuentro. — no estoy segura que pueda ser posible

-Nunca he escuchado de uno—Kazuma acomodo sus gafas con nerviosismo. —pero si mi maestra lo desea, podríamos averiguarlo juntos, aunque para eso tendrá que esperar a mi regreso

Kazuma continúo su caminar a paso lento y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que la Diosa no pudo ver.

-Entonces no tardes

-No lo haré

Era verdad, Chōki era único.

Era cierto, le guardaba un gran cariño.

No había duda… Se había enamorado de su shinki.

* * *

Sí, esta sencillo y corto pero fue lo que salio una noche de abril y la verdad a mi me gusto mucho. El final no fue muy de mi agrado porque sentí que le había faltado algo, pero intente mucho tratar de encontrar uno que me satisficiera por completo y este fue el que mas se acerco.

En fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y si tengo algún error (no solo de ortografía, también respecto a algo relacionado con la historia original) háganmelo saber, ya que por querer saber que sucede a la siguiente pág. suelo dejar pasar detalles:3

¡Ja ne!


End file.
